


The milfs of Pelican Town

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Filming, MILFs, Multiple Partners, Older Woman, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, sexy gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: You have inherited your Grandfather's farm in Stardew Valley, which gives you the courage to quit your job. You easily make friends with the nearby townspeople, but more importantly draw the eye of some older women about town...
Relationships: Reader/Caroline, Reader/Jodi, Reader/Marnie, Reader/Pam, Reader/Robin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. The military wife

It has been a busy first day for you in Stardew Valley. Your move began with meeting the local carpenter and the mayor Lewis, who was kind enough to gift you a whole 15 parsnip seeds to get you started as a farmer. Of course, you couldn't plant them until you cleared a suitable area. Who knew it took so much effort to cut down trees and break rocks?

None-the-less you carried out the task, and planted all the parsnips not steps away from your door. After you gave them a healthy dose of water you left them to their fate, deciding to take the mayor's advice and introduce yourself to the residents of the Valley. 

You had met with almost everyone in town, bar a few of the more anti-social residents thus far. You find yourself outside the last house occupied house in town, giving the door a couple of knocks. “Come in.” A voice calls from within, and you enter the home. 

Instantly you are greeted with the smell of home-cooking, garlic and herbs the most distinct of the scents. Seeing no one in the living room you continue further into the house, reaching the kitchen. Standing at the stove is a woman with her back to you. It shames you to admit that your eyes focus on her shapely behind. The woman turns to face you, and your face snaps upwards to meet her gaze. “Oh! You can't be the new farmer, are you?” She asks dubiously. You explain that yes, you in fact are. “Sorry, sorry. You're just not how I imagined a farmer to be.” She states. You ask what exactly she means. “Bigger, stronger... Older.” She begins to list, you gesture for her to stop as you get the point.

“But it's okay that you're not those things. I'm Jodi by the way.” She introduces herself, and you likewise give her your name. “It's so good to have a new neighbour, it can get a little boring in this quiet town of ours.” She admits with a light giggle. You let her know it is likewise nice to meet her, and prepare to leave her home. “Before you go, if you want to have a proper chat, so we can get to know each-other better, visit around 11 tomorrow.” She offers the invite, walking you to the door. She waves as you leave in the direction of the forest, planning to enter your farm from the Southern entrance.

The morning comes faster than you like, awakening you with a combination of light and a rooster's call. Mentally you prepare for this to become routine in the immediate future; if you want to be a successful farmer it will be a must. You eat a decent breakfast of hash-browns, courtesy of the barkeep Gus the day before. A chance to show-off his culinary skills, and just maybe get you hooked on his food he claimed. Silently you admit that the dish, though simple is quite delicious. 

Your stomach is now full, and you're filled with energy. With a spring in your step, you approach the door to your humble home. With a light pull, you open the entrance to reveal your farm. Plenty of trees still litter your view, but it's charming in its own way. With only a few steps you stand by your parsnips, and pick up the watering-can you left by them the day before. Mimicking yesterday, you sprinkle each plot with life-giving water. Excitement courses through you as the thought of your first harvest jumps to the front of your mind.

Your main chore of the day complete, you glance at your watch. It is only 8:00am, still three hours until Jodi is free. Perhaps a stroll through the town centre will pass the time. You make to leave your farm, noticing your mailbox for the first time today. It seems as if you have a letter, eagerly you grab it and read the contents. A man named “Willy” Is waiting at the beach south of town, and wants to give you something. With nothing to lose, you settle on visiting the beach.

The trip through town is quick, as no-one is active at this hour. Once at the beach, you make for the pier. At the end of it is a scruffy looking man smoking a pipe, with no-one else around it is safe to assume this is Willy. You approach him, clearing your throat to gain his attention. The man seems to actually notice you, breaking into a smile. “Ahoy there! Been a while since we've gotten some new blood 'round here.” The man admits, closing the distance between you. “I'm Willy, and I thought you might be starved for something to do. Not much to be done but wait for crops to grow eh farmer-boy?” Willy taunts light-heartedly, and you find yourself nodding. “Well, this here ain't much but it's a good start fer fishin'.” He explains, handing you a fishing rod.

After a quick examination, the fishing rod is little more than a stick and some twine. Still, you trust Willy when he says it will do the job. “Say, if ya not busy. I can show you a thing or two? Best way to learn is doing” He asks hopefully. A quick glance at your watch shows you still have a couple of hours until you meet Jodi, so what the hell? “That's the spirit, let's just move a lil' down the way.” Willy suggests, walking down the pier until he's at the connecting plank between the two main walkways. 

“This 'ere is a good spot.” Willy announces, casting his rod into the sea. “Make sure you aim a little away from my float boy.” He instructs, and you let fly your own line. “Heh, ya a natural.” He cheers, eyes focusing on his float. “Now, nothing to do but keep an eye on your float. If ya feel a tug, just reel 'er in.” He suggests, before going silent. 

Ten minutes pass, and your focus begins to wander. “Sometimes, ya can be out here all day and not get a nibble.” Willy begins, and you listen dutifully. “Patience is really the only weapon we got.” He finishes with a hearty chuckle, and you're sure it probably scared away a dozen or so fish. 

The time for you to meet Jodi nears, and though you've caught nothing must say goodbye to Willy. “I get it lad, if you ever see me fishin' feel free to join in!” He offers, and you reel in your line. You let him know you'll take him up on that and begin your journey to Jodi's home.

The town is a little more alive you note, as you return a wave to Lewis. 11:20 and you are outside Jodi's home. A little late, but hopefully she won't mind. You knock on her door and wait for her to answer. “Come in.” Her now familiar voice calls, and you enter her home. Laying peacefully on the sofa, Jodi looks startled to see you. “Oh, you came.” She gasps, and she scrambles to sit up. You can't help but chuckle at the sight.

“Sorry, I thought looking at the time you weren't going to make it.” She confesses with a sardonic smile. You apologize yourself, letting her know you lost a bit of time fishing with Willy. “Oh yes, his passion is certainly infectious at times.” She admits, perking up. A lull in the conversation, and Jodi gently pats the sofa beside her. Understanding the gesture you sit beside her, a little closer than you'd anticipated but it's nice.

“I was a little busy yesterday, so I didn't get to ask: what brought you to our little town?” She asks. You answer her truthfully, letting her know that working for a large corporation simply became too soul-destroying to endure further. Fortunately your grandfather left his farm to you. He even claimed to know a day would come when you truly needed it. “Oh.” Jodi says simply, likely expecting a different tale. 

You assure her your old job wasn't all bad, before you left you and your colleagues had a bet going. It was simple, they propped up a fake skeleton in a booth and punched in one of their buddies while they stayed home. They were sure it would be found out day one, but last you heard Skelly is still a valued employee. That at least gets a chuckle from her.

“So you're a farmer in name only right now?” She asks. You nod, confessing you're a complete novice at the profession. Still ,Willy has the right outlook, the best way to learn is by doing. Jodi murmurs an agreement, and you feel a brush against your outer thigh. A quick glance reveals Jodi slowly stroking you, and you flinch instinctively away. 

Jodi noticeably pouts. “Not interested?” She asks dejectedly. After allowing yourself a moment to calm down, you answer. “It's just so sudden...” You confess, after all she's almost the definition of a milf. Your thoughts begin to drift to the obscene as you imagine ripping off her top and fondling her generous breasts. Suddenly you find it awkward to look her in the eye. “Is it? I may have forgotten the etiquette for this sort of thing.” She reveals, letting a silence rest between you. “You've forgotten?” You press, her wording seeming off. “Since Kent's been deployed I've not been intimate with another person.” She begins, and you hold your tongue. “I just need someone...” She trails off, and there is only one thing you want to ask. “Who's Kent?” You inquire, and she glances at her coffee table.

On top of the table is a small framed photo of a young couple, embracing each-other lovingly. “Kent is my husband, he's currently deployed overseas with the army.” She explains, looking wistful. “You're married? Then why-.” You're quickly cut-off. “Kent told me before he deployed, he'd understand if I needed a comforting touch. He only asked I keep it private, and offer him the same courtesy.” She explains, and it doesn't exactly make it better in your eyes.

Jodi looks to the floor. “Just once? Then we can forget about it.” She suggests. Tempting, you think. “What if your kids come back during?” You ask, thankfully your brain is still in control. “Vincent is at school all day, and Sam's got his Joja-shift.” She explains, apparently she has put more thought into this than you have given her credit for. 

“Okay.” You agree after a long pause, the desire to sleep with the older woman only growing with each passing moment. After all, she wants it right? “G-good, we'll keep this to ourselves okay.” She dictates, and you nod in understanding. Jodi gets off of the sofa to her knees, and positions herself by your legs. Without thinking, you open your legs and she shifts easily between them. Her hands move forward and grab your trousers by the hem. With one easy motion, she pulls them down and revealing your underwear. Quite a notable bulge is evident, and she stares longingly. Her hands return to where they once were, clutching at the top of your underwear. With another practised motion, she frees your cock from their confines.

She stares at your cock with admiration, and she mouths a word you can't make out. Honestly, if you didn't know any better you'd swear it is the first time she'd seen a penis. All of a sudden, she lunges forward. Her lips wrap around your tip, and softly she suckles on it. Her tongue darts forward and teases the slit. There is no question about it, she is an expert. You can not help yourself and moan in response to her motions. She suddenly stops and begins to giggle like a schoolgirl. You look at her with an arched eyebrow. “Sorry, I'm not used to hearing that from a man.” She admits, finally stifling her giggles. You simply roll your eyes, you're not going to apologize for enjoying yourself.

“I think it's cute.” She admits after a moment, wrapping her lips around your tip once more. This time she forgoes her tongue-play; opting to bob her head forward and back again to a steady rhythm. She only ever has half your length in her mouth at a time, but you do not care simply savouring her warm, wet mouth around your member. Subconsciously you let a hand rest on the back of her head, silently encouraging her to continue. Perhaps emboldened by your gesture, she takes even more of you. You feel your tip prod the back of her throat as she begins to gargle with every movement. 

It doesn't last, as with a pop she lets your cock fall free from her mouth and you let go of her. She takes in a few deep breaths to recover. “G-guess I'm out of practice.” She pants in apology. “I beg to differ.” You counter, giving your meat a few stokes to emphasize your point. “As you can see I'm all ready, how about I take care of you now?” You offer, willing to skip the rest of the foreplay in order to fuck the older woman. 

Jodi gets to her feet, and lets her panties drop to the floor. Seems she's as eager as you. She hikes her skirt up, showing off her hairy womanhood. With no shame, you make a show of ogling her private area. Expertly, she puts a knee on either side of your hips. Expecting her to mount you, it comes as a surprise when instead she stands on her sofa. She hikes a leg, and you feel it brush against your ear. Her womanhood is directly in front of you, begging for your attention. Fair's fair you decide, and plant a kiss on her lower lips. Her juices are already flowing as you savour her taste, flicking your tongue across her folds. She shivers in response, and you continue to enjoy teasing her. 

Her weight begins to rest on your face as she leans into your oral teasing. It is more than a little uncomfortable; but you soldier on regardless, lashing her clitoris vigorously. That proves to be the tipping point, as you feel her tense up and begin to moan. She bucks against your lips roughly as she leaks down your chin. As her orgasm subsides, she allows herself to relax and lower herself down. She rests her head on your shoulder, and begins to catch her breath. “Too... Long.” She reiterates, and you can't help but chuckle. “Don't rest for too long now.” You remind her, wrapping your arms around her to keep her still. 

“Two minutes.” She purrs, closing her eyes. You allow her that, enjoying the feeling of having the woman in your arms. You lose track of the minutes that pass when she finally moves her head. “Okay, time to get you inside me.” She stirs, rubbing herself against your now half-erect member. That movement is all you need, and you are ready for the older woman.

Wasting little time, she lifts herself slightly and grasps your cock. She holds it still and positions herself so her entrance rests above your tip. She lowers herself gently and swallows your crown, letting go with her hand as your aim now lies true. With a gasp, she gradually lowers herself down your member. She is tighter than you expect, her walls squeezing your cock all the way to the hilt. “B-big...” She manages to utter as she rests with your meat filling her.

You grin cockily at the compliment, causing her to blush and avert her gaze. Oddly cute you think, considering how far you've already come. Without a word she begins to softly thrust up and down your length, biting her lower lip as she resists the urge to moan. Her walls grip your cock tightly as she bounces. Unlike her; you have no quarrels with letting her know how you feel, moaning freely as you enjoy her hole. 

Hearing your moans only serves to encourage her, as she speeds up her rhythm. Not wanting to let her do all the work, you begin to piston your hips in time with her, or at least as best you can from your seated position. She can hold back no longer, and lets slip a slutty moan as you continue to thrust in unison.

You can feel your cock tense up, and a pressure begins to build. You're going to cum, and you let her know as much through laboured breaths. “F-fill me up!” She cries, encouraging you to finish. That is all you needed, as you let loose and fire your seed deep inside her snatch. Several seconds later, and you're panting heavily while recovering from your orgasm. Alas, there's no rest as Jodi continues to ride you, harder than before. 

You endure it proudly, and are rewarded with her twat tightening to milk your already drained cock as she orgasms a second time. Her breathing is heavy as she lifts herself from your softening cock, it now covered in a mixture of her juices and your cum. She rests her head on your shoulder once more, and cum leaks easily from her used hole. She doesn't seem to mind, and so you don't point it out. Instead, you gently run a hand through her hair as she rests. 

“This is nice.” She comments, and you find yourself agreeing. “Shame this will be it...” She trails off sadly. Maybe you can be convinced to make this a regular thing? You certainly enjoyed it. “... Okay.” She finally says with a happy sigh. You would gladly allow the woman to use you as glorified pillow all day if you could, but good things must come to an end. 

Jodi slides off of you, sitting by your side on the sofa. “I need to clean up before the kids get home.” She laments, and you offer to assist. She chuckles. “Thanks, but it would be more suspicious If someone spies you leaving too late.” She explains, waving off the gesture. Understandable, you opt instead to retrieve your discarded clothes. Your face scrunches at the thought of wearing the clothes while still covered in fluids. Jodi catches your reaction and frowns. “Sorry, next time make sure you have a change of clothes.” She suggests, and you resist the urge to roll your eyes.

You re-dress, wincing at the feeling of sullying your previously clean clothes. “Really sorry.” She apologizes again, which you wave off this time. You tell her to let you know when she's free again. “... Yeah.” She consents, her cheeks beginning to tint red. How that embarrasses her after what you've just done you have no idea, but it's cute none-the-less.

You say your goodbyes, and leave her home. It's not until the fresh-air hits you again that you notice how much time and energy you've lost. Taking a few breaths, you decide to head home and rest-up for a while.

All in all, you consider it a day well spent.


	2. The neglected housewife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the Flower dance, Caroline reveals the reality of her situation with Pierre. An attempt to comfort her leads to a quick, but fun encounter.

Your first month in Stardew Valley is drawing near its end. It has been quite busy, making sure your vegetables get enough water on a daily basis. You have also cleared a good chunk of farmland, chopping trees and breaking rocks. Noticeably your arms and legs are now a lot more toned.

It hasn't all been work though, as once a week you pay a more than friendly visit to the older woman: Jodi. No one really suspects anything untoward, but still better to limit your dealings with each other just in case. Jodi even warned you off leaving so many vegetables at her door, which you've developed a habit of doing of late just to help out. 

Today is certainly set to be different, the second festival of the year is due to take place after all! You rush through your morning chores, watering your vegetables with haste. You feel little reason to worry seeing as they're nearly fully grown cauliflowers for the most part. A quick glance at your watch reveals you still have plenty of time before said festival starts.

You opt to not do any clearing of trees or rocks today, and head straight south to the nearby forest. Once there, it becomes apparent how big of a deal this festival actually is. It is called the flower dance, and from Louis' letter you assumed it is simply that, a dance. But no, a usually cordoned off section of the forest has been opened up, and flags decorate a path leading to said section.

Seeing no reason to do otherwise, you follow the path laid out before you. You come to a small clearing, and to your pleasant surprise it seems as though every resident is present. The kids, Jas and Vincent are running around playing. The warrior, Marlon that you met a few weeks ago is looking around with an examining gaze. Pierre is running a makeshift stall, Caroline not far behind, though she looks distracted. 

You walk straight past Pierre's stall, assuring the owner that you'll check on it later. Your goal right now after all, is to check in with Jodi. You approach her easily, though her focus is on Vincent and Jas, who continue to play innocently. “Hey.” You greet easily, and she offers you a brief smile. “Glad you could make it.” She responds, and you close the short distance between you. You resist the urge to wrap an arm around her, and instead settle for rubbing shoulders as you join her in watching the kids. 

“So, are you going to be dancing today?” Jodi asks, and you quickly shake your head. “I have it on good authority the girl I want to dance with is taken.” You answer with a slight smirk, and Jodi places a hand to her lips to stifle a giggle. “I'm sure one of the girls would love to dance with you.” She says in comfort, gently rubbing your shoulder encouragingly. “I suppose it can't hurt.” You confess, and leave the woman alone for the time being. 

A quick scan around, and you're not sure who to even attempt to ask. Haley sure is cute, but she's done nothing but belittle pretty much everything about you. Emily is also cute, and you can see the family resemblance between the two. Still, you've said little more than a few words to her, so a proposal to dance will probably not be something she's interested in. Your gaze lands on Abigail, and while you wouldn't exactly say you're close friends, you have hung out on more than a few occasions.

Deciding to take a chance, you approach the purple-haired girl. “Hey.” You greet, getting a small smile from Abigail. “I know this is a bit sudden and all, but would you like to dance with me?” You ask, deciding to get to the point. “That's really flattering, but I can't. Sorry.” She answers, and though you expected to get turned down, you didn't imagine it quite like that. You must be pulling a face, as she gestures with her hands for you to wait. “I mean, I need to get even for my loss at the Egg Festival before we can end our rivalry!” She declares with gusto, and you can't help but chuckle.

“Yeah okay.” You say, still chuckling. “Maybe next year?” She offers, and you roll your eyes as you leave the girl to herself. Another glance over prospective partners, and to your dismay you note you haven't spent all that much time with any of the townsfolk outside of Jodi. With a hefty sigh, you relegate yourself to the sides. Noticing that Caroline is likewise on her own, you decide to keep her company. 

She smiles as you approach, though it looks forced. “Hey there, you ready for the dance?” She asks kindly, and you promptly shake your head. “Oh, well you can watch with me if you like.” She offers, and you tell her that is what you are hoping to do. You stand by the older woman's side, and watch Lewis begin to wrangle up the young couples.

There are no real surprises for who ends up together, although you are a little sore at Sebastian taking a spot opposite Abigail. You're distracted from the slight by a heavy sigh escaping Caroline. “I wish Pierre would spend more time with the family...” She laments, as the faint music of the festival begins to play. You're not quite sure what to say to her, so instead focus on the dancing couples. Well, you use the term dancing loosely, as it is mainly just over-glorified walking to your untrained eye.

The dance is soon over, and the gathered townsfolk begin to disperse. You want to hang around and try to help Caroline out, but you leave instead. After all, what can you even do? As you leave the secluded area you are collared by Jodi, who gestures for her kids to go on ahead. “I didn't see you dancing.” She notes. “I struck out.” You say with a chuckle, after all you're pretty set as far as companionship goes. Jodi flicks you on the nose playfully. “Maru was giving you googly eyes, you should have asked her.” She explains while you rub your nose. 

“I really didn't notice.” You reply, and how could you have? The only time you'd spoken to the girl was to pick up medicine, which is not a common occurrence. “I'm a married woman, you should look for a more permanent partner.” She warns, and while you already knew that you certainly weren't acting like it. “Yes ma'am.” You reply, earning a roll of her eyes. Your conversation over, she continues on her way home. With no other matters to attend to for the day, you decide to head home yourself. Once inside, you stretch before getting into bed and slumber quickly claims you.

Another morning, and you immediately set about watering your fields. You're reasonably sure the cauliflower will be ready to pick tomorrow, and can hardly wait. With your basic chores complete, you know exactly what you want to do today. Fish. You fetch your trusty rod from your tool-chest, and leave your other tools inside. Not feeling like a trek to the beach, you know just where to spend the day. 

You exit your farm from the South exit and hook a left. A large lake with a dock sits there, and you walk on the sturdy wooden bridge. To your surprise, you're not the only person here this morning. Sitting with her feet dangling above the water is none other than Caroline. Not wanting to startle her, you clear your throat. She flinches as she turns to face you. 

“Morning, I guess I shouldn't be surprised you're up so early.” She says with a faint smile. You put your fishing rod down to the side, and take a seat next to her. “Yeah, I'm used to it now. Why are you here so early?” You ask, and she looks away from you. “I just needed to get away for a bit.” She answers, and an uncomfortable silence sits between you. You're about to press for more, but she speaks up again. “Pierre's gotten colder lately.” She reveals, seeming to relieve a weight from her shoulders with the revelation.

“Sorry to hear that.” You say, it can't be easy being in that sort of relationship after all. “I shouldn't be unloading this on you.” She apologizes, beginning to rise to her feet. Quickly, you put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from standing. “It's alright, can't feel great to bottle it up right?” You ask, offering her a grin albeit forced. “No, it takes quite a toll.” She admits, resting her head on your shoulder. You stiffen for a moment, before relaxing. Taking a chance, you wrap a comforting arm around her. “I just wish Pierre could do something like this on occasion.” She complains, and you find it hard to fault such a desire. 

“He does have to run a business I suppose?” You offer a weak defence, earning a scoff. “It's- No I shouldn't say.” She stops herself, and while you're not a fan of being led on like that, you do not press her. The silence returns, though this one is more comfortable. You feel Caroline's arms wrap around you, and she pulls herself close to you. “This is sweet, thank you.” She whispers, and a quick glance reveals she's closing her eyes. You haven't the heart to tell her to stop, and let her drift into a light nap.

Twenty minutes pass, and Caroline finally stirs. She slowly lets go of you, and rises to sit with her own power. A large yawn leaves her, before she blinks her eyes to get rid of the remnants of sleep. Once fully awake, she looks at you and flinches. “S-sorry.” She mumbles, cheeks tinting red. You resist the urge to laugh, and instead simply tell her it's fine, you even enjoyed it. “You're very kind, just like Jodi told me.” She says with a growing smile. “You and Jodi talk about me?” You ask, raising a brow.

“She's my best friend, of course she told me about her new companion.” She explains, and your heart skips a beat. “Companion's an interesting word to use.” You probe with some subtlety. Caroline's cheeks somehow grow even darker. “She tells me you're quite a bit more than friends.” She elaborates, and your brow furrows. “Just so we're on the same page, you know about our... Arrangement? With her husband gone?” You ask, trying to hide the panic from your voice.

“I've kept it a secret, Jodi wouldn't want something like that getting out.” She tries to reassure you. It doesn't entirely work as your stomach does a flip. “I thought we were keeping it a secret.” You manage to croak out, and you feel Caroline's hand rub your shoulder gently. “Jodi and I share everything, trust us okay?” She asks, and although worry still flows through you, you nod. “I have an idea, I'll let you know one of my secrets too.” She begins, and you pay close attention. “The truth is, Pierre and I haven't been intimate in quite some time.” She confesses, and you find it difficult to believe. 

“Man must be mad.” You say, panic beginning to subside. “That's nice of you to say.” She admits, and you shake your head. “No really, if I were married to someone like you... Well you would be the one saying you've had enough.” You joke, Caroline going silent. “Do you really mean that?” She asks after a moment, and you simply nod. She clears her throat and looks to the sky, allowing silence to reign once more. “Prove it.” She says suddenly, and you chuckle. Surely she's joking. 

Her face takes a serious expression. “It doesn't have to be fancy.” She adds. You know walking away from this conversation would likely be the best thing for you, but the blood stirring in your loins say otherwise. “If Pierre finds out...” You trail off, trying to turn the woman down gently. “He won't, I doubt he'd even care.” She responds with some bitterness, something you didn't think she was capable of. 

“Alright, want to go to my house?” You ask after very little consideration. Caroline thinks on it for a moment. “No, it might be suspicious if someone sees us.” She suggests, and you did not really consider that. “Follow me.” She says, getting to her feet and waiting for you to do likewise. Once on your feet, Caroline takes you by the hand, and leads you further into the forest. 

Caroline stops at a large fallen tree, which blocks off a section of secluded forest. “No one comes this far in.” She reveals, letting go of your hand. “I hope you're right.” You admit, a little trepidation rising in your gut. It soon leaves you however, when Caroline walks to stand by the fallen tree, sashaying her hips all the way. 'Pierre is an idiot' You think, admiring the older woman's behind. 

Caroline knows exactly what she is doing, as she bends forward to rest on the fallen tree. She hikes her skirt up, revealing her underwear beneath. You resist the urge to chuckle, she's wearing a sensible pair of women's boxers. While not the sexiest, it confirms your suspicions that she didn't plan for any of this. 

Without saying a word, you close the gap between you. You rub your still clothed groin against her, earning a whine. “Don't tease me.” She says pitifully. Acknowledging her words, you stop your rubbing. You grab the hem of her boxers, and with one good tug you pull them down to her ankles. With an unobstructed view of her womanhood, you stare with no hesitation. 

Her pubic hair is green, bushy, and clearly unkept. Her lower lips are noticeably puffier than Jodi's, not that you mind. She is also already wet, but considering your own arousal that's not surprising. You lower your trousers and underwear, before lining up your cock with her entrance. Despite her earlier protests, you can't help but teasingly rub your tip against her lips. She whines again, but does not tell you to stop. Not wanting to take her by surprise, you ask her if she's ready. “Yes.” She answers after a deep breath, and you need nothing more.

You guide your length into her easily, reaching her depths in seconds. She moans in pleasure. If that's all it takes, she must have been truthful about her intimacy confession. You shake the thought from your head, there's something much more deserving of your focus. You give Caroline's buttock a quick squeeze, before withdrawing from her. Almost leaving her, you slam forward again, grunting as her walls start to tighten in response. 

You repeat the action, earning a squeal of delight from her. “You can go faster.” She suggests with heavy breaths. You see no reason to deny her, and change tactic. Instead of thrusting fully, you only half withdraw before slamming forward with force. Her entire body moves with each thrust, and her moans become constant. Her walls seem to tighten even more around your girth, and you grunt as you feel your climax nearing. The tip of your cock begins to moisten, and you warn your partner that you're going to cum. 

“Just a little l-longer.” She begs, and you grit your teeth as you will yourself to hold back. Alas, a few more thrusts is all you can manage as your seed fires with force deep inside her hole. You power on with more forceful thrusts, maintaining your momentum as another load of cum flows from your tip. That is all she needs, as she tightens around your member, and twitches almost violently. Her moan is loud, and you're sure every one in the valley can hear as Caroline enjoys her orgasm.

The moment her twitching pussy stills, you withdraw your length from inside her. The pair of you stand there, a mixture of your cum and her juices dripping from both your cock and her pussy. “Too long.” Caroline mumbles. You playfully squeeze her buttocks for the second time. “I guess I can make sure it's never too long again...” You suggest, your cock thinking for you for the moment. 

“I'd like that.” Caroline hums her response. She stands upright, surveying the damage. She pouts as she notices the mixture of fluids has reached her boxers. “I can't take these home.” She notes, kicking them off. “Could you take care of them for me?” She requests, picking up the sullied underwear, and offering them to you. You take the offending clothing, and place it in your backpack which is otherwise empty. “I bet Pierre won't even notice I'm commando.” She says with a sigh. 

You take the cue, and pull up your own clothing. It's not the first time you've had to sully a good pair of underpants, but you find yourself not caring. “Maybe try flashing him?” You suggest with a grin. “I might, just to prove my point.” She says light-heartedly. Nervously she rubs the back of her head. “Umm, could you wait here ten minutes while I go back to town?” She asks, and you nod. It's common sense to try to keep things subtle after all.

Caroline leaves you by yourself, and you sit on the fallen tree as you wait. After ten minutes you walk back to the small lake, and pick up your rod once more. You cast it as far as you can, waiting patiently for a bite. Your mind freely wanders back to the green-haired beauty, and you wonder what Jodi will think about the situation. You tug a moment too late as your rod shakes. Damn, you need to forget about the two older women if you want to earn some money.

With a deep breath, you refocus your attention. It's going to be a long day at this rate...


	3. The ex-trucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam requests a battery from you, allegedly for her remote. When it comes time to deliver it, she reveals a very different intent.

Summer is here at last, and you've really stepped it up a notch with your farm. Only a few days in, and you have half a dozen sprinklers set up to care for your newly planted blueberries. The other fruits and vegetables will still be watered by hand, but it's certainly a step up. On the 3rd day of Summer, you receive an odd letter from Pam.

It reads: Hey kid, need a battery pack for my remote. It would be great if you can sort one out for me.

You roll your eyes as you finish reading. How exactly does she expect you to make a battery on your farm? After pondering the question for several minutes, a lightbulb goes off in your head. Only a few days ago a Livin' off the land episode about lightning rods aired. If the old man is correct, during a storm one could harness the lightning and produce a battery pack. All you can do is wait for a storm, and then you can help Pam out!

Several days pass, and you have since scattered several lightning rods across your farm. It's your lucky day as it were, as the sky is black with storm-clouds. Rain pelts your soil, looking rough yet nourishing the plants contained within. A crack sounds through the air as you see the first lightning strike of the storm. You shake your head, you're not risking anything today. Without a second thought, you lock your door. Silently you're thankful your dog likes to sleep inside at night, and choose to lie in bed all day.

Morning returns, and you stretch the aches of sleep away. With a yawn, you make your way to the door. A quick glance around, and despite some pools of mud your farm appears largely unscathed. Allowing a smile, you start patrolling the perimeter for your lightning rods. Several lightning rods turned out to be struck, and you now own multiple battery packs. You return to your crops, and deposit the spare batteries in a chest. Pocketing the last one, you set about watering your crops for the day before visiting Pam.

Carefully, you stretch your arms as you exit your farm. The pain from your first days laughable considering what you now manage. With a friendly nod and wave, you greet the few villagers you pass on your way to Pam's trailer. Once there, you knock on the door with some force. “It's open.” You hear Pam call, and you push through the door. Her face seems to light up when she recognizes you. “Howdy kid, what're you doin' visiting an old girl like me?” She asks with a wink, and you roll your eyes.

“You asked me for a battery pack not too long ago, I finally got one.” You explain, retrieving said item from your pockets. “Oh right, I did. Thanks a million kid!” She says with a smile, and you pass her the battery. “You really need something this strong for a remote?” You ask. “Can you keep a secret?” She asks in return. That isn't the response you expected, but none-the-less admit you can. “It's for my video camera, I'm hoping it can make me some extra money.” She reveals.

You think on that for a moment. How can she make money from her camera? A competition or something? You ask as much, and Pam's cheeks turn a shade of crimson. “Never you mind kid.” She waves away your further questions, which only serves to light your curiosity further. “Maybe If I know, I can help?” You offer, regret taking hold of you as Pam's eyes light-up. 

“Now that is tempting kid.” She admits, stroking her chin in thought. “Alright then, lock the door.” She instructs. Hesitation keeps you in place, but you overcome it. You do as she asked, and bolt the door to the trailer. Deciding to be extra sure, you also move the chain in place. Returning to Pam, she pets the space beside her on the sofa. 

The moment you get comfortable, Pam begins to reveal more of her scheme. “You ever hear about 'Trailer park girls gone wild'?” She asks. If you had a drink in your mouth, you surely would have spat it everywhere. “Excuse me?” You ask, because she can't have possibly asked that. She laughs. “Trailer park girls gone wild, it's a popular type of porn.” She explains, giving you a teasing punch on the arm. 

You blink. “So your idea is?” You ask. Sure you can fill in the dots, but a wrong assumption here would prove to be more than a little embarrassing. “Well this is a trailer, I'm a bit too old to be considered a girl. But oh boy, I can be wild.” She purrs that last part. Truthfully you never thought of Pam as attractive, but at this moment the heat building in your loin obviously doesn't care. “So if I help you I'd-” You begin, being cut-off by Pam placing a finger on your lips. “I turn on the camera. You fuck me in front of the camera. Profit.” She explains bluntly. 

The idea grows more tantalizing by the second, but you're not so daft as to agree already. “I'm interested, really.” You begin, and Pam raises a brow. “I just don't want my face to be in a porno.” You confess, trying to look anywhere except directly at Pam. You hear your companion chuckle. “Is that all that's holding you back? I'll just angle the camera properly.” She waves away your concerns. You gulp down the lump in your throat. “Alright then, let's do this.” You agree.

Pam practically jumps off the sofa, leaving to her bedroom. Awkwardly you wait a few minutes, until she returns. An old video-camera is in her hand, while a tripod is carried beneath her other arm. Surprisingly, she sets up the tripod with one motion. Apparently she's not new to the act. She then places the camera atop of it. Noticeably, the camera points at the sofa you're currently on. If you were to stand, your face would definitely not be caught on film. 

While you acknowledge Pam's solving of your issue, she is rummaging inside her fridge. A pause in the noise, and Pam stands in front of you. In her left hand she holds a carrot, her right a cucumber. “Which one's hotter?” She asks, and you blink dumbly. “I err, guess the cucumber?” You ask cautiously, not entirely sure of the context for her questions. Regardless, she leaves to the kitchen once more. 

Pam returns for the final time, cucumber in hand. “Alright, you get off my sofa if you don't want your face to be seen.” She warns, and you get to your feet. Standing there dumbly, Pam points to the side of the camera. Might as well not be in frame at all you agree, and stand beside the device.

Pam strips with little fanfare, tossing her clothes off to the side. Out of sight of the camera you silently note. Now she stands there in nothing but her bra and panties. Dull, and tan. Not very exciting, but they certainly do their job. That seems to be where she's going to stop, and she soon joins you next to the camera. “Alright kid, just enjoy the show 'til I ask for you.” She says with a smirk, pressing a large red button on her camera.

A small, red light shines to life. Satisfied, Pam saunters back to her sofa. She sits on it, and simply smiles at the camera. “Hi. I'm Pam from Pelican town, and this is my trailer!” She introduces herself enthusiastically to the camera. It's hard to resist the urge to laugh, you've not seen her this energetic before. “Niceties done, let's get on with it.” She finishes her chat to the camera. That is certainly more like the woman you know. 

The time to dwell on that quickly passes, as she undoes her bra. With almost trained precision, she throws it atop the rest of her clothes. You can't help it, your eyes are glued to her impressive bust. Truly, she did not look that gifted when clothed. To your amusement, her nipples are erect, and show no signs of changing. Your eyes drift lower, over her stomach. Pam has a bit of a belly, yet it takes nothing away from how attractive she looks without clothes.

Your eyes drift further still, noticing Pam's hands holding the hem of her panties almost tauntingly. Standing for a brief moment, she allows the final piece of clothing to drop to floor. She kicks it to join the rest of the pile, and your cock throbs in your pants. Her crotch is completely clean-shaven, taking you by surprise. It's the first time you've seen a woman with no hair down there in the flesh. Pam sits back down, and spreads her legs akimbo, giving you an even better view of her pussy. 

Her hand quickly comes to a rest just above her folds, and with a single finger she begins to tease herself. She noticeably tenses up, as she runs her digit up and down her folds. Letting out heavy breaths, she lowers her other hand holding the cucumber to her crotch. Stopping her teasing, she lowers her hand a little further, and spreads open her hole. She places the tip of the vegetable just inside her entrance. 

With a wink to the camera, she inserts the cucumber inside. A breath hitches in her throat, as the vegetable inches its way deeper, reaching her depths. Seconds pass, and the only evidence of the cucumber is the small amount Pam still holds. Gently, Pam withdraws the vegetable from inside her, panting all the while. Almost outside, she plunges it back deep and hard. She moans with pleasure as she settles into a steady rhythm of fucking herself with the vegetable.

You can not control yourself any longer. With your dominant hand, you begin to rub yourself through your trousers. Desperately you want her to call you over, and you can join her in relieving yourselves. With a primal howl, Pam removes the object from inside her. Her used hole spasms and twitches, and juices begin to flow from her. She closes her eyes, and drops the cucumber onto the sofa beside her.

“I need a minute.” She mumbles, and you're unsure if that is for your sake or for the camera. Not that you have a choice, you simply stand there and admire the resting woman's form. After a few minutes, Pam leans up with surprising vigour. “Alright kid, let's get onto the main event.” She dictates, dropping from the sofa and onto her knees. 

With obvious eagerness, you walk to stand in front of Pam. Her face is already level with your crotch, and you want little more than to fuck the older woman's face. Alas, first thing's first. She places a hand on your buttocks, and manoeuvres you into a different position. It's a weird thing to do, until you remember the camera. “I don't mean to brag, but I'm pretty good at sucking cock.” She boasts now you're in position. There is no chance to argue though, as she yanks your trousers, and underwear down in one swift motion. They both rest around your ankles, but you care not. After all, you can feel Pam's breath tickle your erect cock.

“Jeez kid, you're packing something else.” She observes, wrapping her fingers around your cock. You say nothing in return, simply waiting for her to show her skills. Almost cautiously, she gives you a few quick pumps with her hand. Seemingly satisfied, she brings her lips to your tip, and plants a sloppy kiss upon it. You let out a moan, and move your hands to rest on the back of her head. “Hope you like it rough and messy.” She warns, and takes your cock in her mouth proper. 

There is little time to brace yourself, as she greedily takes the rest of your length. The tip of your cock prods the back of her throat, but it doesn't stay there for long. She pulls her head away, letting your spit covered cock feel the air. “Still got it.” Pam brags, taking in a deep breath. She allows you no chance to retort, as she engulfs your cock once more.

It becomes apparent that Pam is going for the kill, deep-throating you relentlessly. You would be impressed by her lack of gagging, but your mind is too focused on the pleasure surrounding your cock. Feeling pressure build inside, you warn Pam you're ready to cum. Your cock pops out her mouth audibly, and you whine at the action. Her hand grips your length, and pumps with the same vigour her mouth once did. It takes minimal effort for her to coax you to orgasm, and you fire your thick ropey load. 

Pam clearly knows what she wants, as she has your cock aimed at her face. Her aim is on point, as your seed splashes over her face. You take a moment to catch your breath, while Pam turns away from you to look at the camera. She says something towards it, but honestly you're too caught up in your recent release to pay attention. 

“Alright kid, get ready for the main event.” Pam declares suddenly, and you hold a hand up. “G-give me a minute.” You plead, earning a scoff from the older woman. She does not deny you though, in fact she returns to the camera and presses a button. The red light turns off, and she sits back on the sofa. She pats the seat beside her, not unlike before. You sit down next to her, and you rest in silence. 

“Kids these days, back when I was younger guys could go several rounds without a break.” The silence is broken by Pam's statement. “Chalk it up to how skilled you've become.” You offer in defence, earning a laugh from her. “We're already fuckin' kid, no need to get all flowery.” She teases, though noticeably she looks away from you. “Didn't get this shit when I was truckin'.” She mumbles, and you can just about make out what she said. “You were a trucker?” You ask, some genuine curiosity rising within you. 

“Yeah, before I got knocked up. That sorta job's no good for raisin' a kid in.” She explains, and you nod in agreement. Honestly this is a side of Pam you weren't expecting to ever encounter. “Still, I got my fun in!” She declares with some cheer, elbowing you in the rib. Choosing not to comment on that part, you allow a comfortable silence to descend once more. 

“Hey, you good to go yet?” Pam suddenly asks, reminding you why you are here in the first place. “Maybe a bit of encouragement?” You suggest, as your cock sits at half-mast. With a huff, Pam wraps your cock in her hand once more. She pumps up and down it gently, making a wet slapping noise with each pump. 

“That will do.” Pam states, letting go of your cock. She moves to the camera once more, and presses the familiar red button. The light shines again, and everything is ready to go. Pam wastes no time, getting on fours. She faces the camera, leaving a small space for you to fit behind her. What she wants is pretty clear, so you kneel behind her. 

With cock in hand, you guide the tip to her lips. “Stop.” Pam says, and you pull back half an inch. “I want you in my ass for this video.” She explains. You're not exactly against the concept, but it's not something you've even done before. That said, in the materials you've seen in the past there is one thing that is a must. Lube.

“Don't we need lube... Or something?” You ask, not wanting to let on your lack of experience. “My spit, and your cum should be enough.” She explains, and you are sceptical. After a moment of you not moving, Pam chimes in again. “Listen, I like having things in there. So I'm used to it. If it's a little rough it will look better on video any way.” She elaborates further, and while not entirely convinced you decide to abide her wish. 

Using the hand not currently wrapped around your cock, you rest it on her crack. You trail it down until you get to her back entrance, and using your fingers spread it open. Looking for a moment, you imagine it'll be a struggle to fit inside. 'At least it will be tight?' You think, trying to justify it. “Alright, get ready.” You warn, and you swear her body relaxes at your words. 

Like before, you line up your tip with her, this time though you target is higher up. Your tip pokes at her back door, and you softly begin to enter her. To your surprise, she takes your length easily despite the tight fit. It is not until half your length is buried inside that you can go no further, grunting as you're forced to stop. “Yoba, I missed this!” Pam moans her words. 

It does little to help you decide how to proceed. With no guidance from Pam, you grab her by the hips. Doing what you think best, you pull yourself almost entirely out of her. With all the might you can muster, you thrust inside, trying to gain any ground. Pam let's out a wail of pleasure, and you most definitely gain an inch. You're not satisfied with that though, and pull out of her to try again. Her walls give way easily as you manage to force your way to the hilt. “That's how you do it kid!” Pam cheers, her breathing noticeably laboured. 

You allow yourself a grin at her words. With your cock buried deep inside her backside, there's only one thing left to do. Without warning, you withdraw your cock from her depths. Moaning as her walls squeeze your cock on its retreat. Allowing for no recovery, you plunge back inside with vigour. Your pace is rough and fast. Both of your breathing patterns sync up as they labour, yours from the exertion of thrusting with such vigour, hers because of the pleasure your cock is gifting her.

For the second time today, you feel the pleasure build inside you. You warn Pam of your imminent orgasm, but get only mutterings from her in return. There's no time to ask for clarification, as you hilt yourself in Pam's ass one last time. Your cock twitches a few times, before firing your seed deep inside her. Reluctantly, you pull out of her. Her used ass-hole twitches without you inside, and your seed flows freely from her. 

Minutes pass as you admire your handiwork, Pam reluctant to move. Eventually she does, getting to her feet. She says nothing to you at first, heading to the camera. She turns it off, hopefully for the final time today, before looking back at you. “I really needed that kid.” She admits. “You can use my shower if you like, I'm gonna see what we got.” She says, pointing in the direction of her shower. 

Her shower, as it turns out is to the side of her room. Considering what you've just done, it doesn't bother you. Quickly you strip, leaving your clothes on Pam's bed. You stand under the hot water for a minute, simply letting it run over you. “You're kidding me!” Pam's shout reaches you, and you flinch, nearly falling. You regain your footing, and focus on washing up. Pam will surely explain what's wrong when you're clean.

Wrapped in a towel you borrowed from the rack, you step out of the shower. You smell of strawberries, it being the only soap you could find. It takes you a moment to debate getting dressed, but Pam's seen your cock, she can talk to you while in a towel. You return to Pam's living room/Kitchen, and ask what the shouting was about. 

“Damn thing had the cap on.” She reveals, showing you the camera. Indeed, on its lens is a dark grey cap. “Shit.” Is all you can think to say, and Pam sighs. “Thanks anyway kid.” She says, sounding truly defeated. You place a hand on her shoulder in comfort. “Do us both a favour, and forget today ever happened.” She requests. You shake your head, and Pam scowls. “Today was fun, I wouldn't mind doing it again.” You begin, and Pam looks at you as if you've sprouted a second head. “But without the camera, umm if you want.” You trail off near the end, losing confidence in your suggestion. Thankfully Pam laughs. “You're alright kid.” She says, giving your butt a light slap. “Alright, if you need some of this just visit. Penny's not to know though.” She says, placing a finger on her lips.

You nod with a smile. “Great, now get dressed then get outta here.” She instructs, and you do just that. As you reach the door, Pam says her goodbyes. She heads to use the shower herself, walking a little funny as she leaves. You can't help but chuckle, and leave the trailer.

Making your way back to the farm, only one question looms in your mind. How do you tell Jodi or Caroline about this?


	4. The rancher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After over-hearing an argument between Lewis and Marnie, you step in to offer your thoughts.

Summer has been quite the profitable month, but it too must eventually come to a close. It is getting late in the day, and you decide to finish fishing so you may get a decent night's rest for tomorrow. 

It seems fate has something else in store for you, as you stop in your tracks at the sound of heated conversation. Not wishing to butt in to whatever may be going on, you silently disappear behind Lewis' home. “... Of authority in the town!” A man says. From the words, it is no doubt Lewis himself, but what on earth is he on about? 

“You care too much about your job, Lewis. There are other things to life, you know.” Marnie's distinct voice replies. Shit, maybe you should try to sneak away. “... But yes, I understand. I guess we'll have to keep... Us... A secret.” She finishes, and it's quite apparent she's holding back a few tears. 

Curse your white-knight nature. You reveal yourself from behind Lewis' home, to the surprise of both Marnie and Lewis. Marnie damn near jumps out of her shoes! “... You overheard everything, didn't you?” Lewis asks, sounding quite deflated. “Yeah I did.” You confirm with a nod. A moment of tense silence rests between the three of you as you mull over what you will do next.

“And I think you'll change your tune, if I tell everyone for you.” You finally say. Lewis tenses up, before doing something quite unexpected. He begins to cry. “I can't believe you would do that.” He begins through his sobbing. Honestly though, you find it hard to sympathize with him. “You're terrible.” He finishes, causing you to roll your eyes. 

“... Why were you hiding anyway?” Marnie asks. You let out a nervous laugh. “Ah, see, you were both pretty loud...” You begin lamely, earning a sigh from the woman. “Well Lewis, if he's going to tell everyone anyway, why not make it official?” She asks Lewis. For his part, Lewis finally manages to stifle his tears. “It really isn't that simple Marnie.” He begins again, and you're about ready to leave the couple alone.

“T-then until you come to your senses, you can forget about this.” Marnie says, clenching her fists. She storms off. Lewis narrows his eyes at you, looking none too pleased. “I hope you're happy.” The old man snaps, walking away from the entire ordeal. 

You let him go, holding your tongue. It's pretty clear that anything you say won't hit as hard as Marnie's own actions. Your mind rests on her for a moment. It's probably a good idea to make sure she's okay. While not too versed in the realms of breaking up, you know enough that a friendly face can help you from doing anything too silly in response.

Sure that your fishy hoard will keep for a bit longer, you make your way along the path too Marnie's ranch. You knock on the door a few times, with no immediate answer. Giving it a moment, you knock again. The door is answered by an irritated Shane. “What!?” He asks, clearly three sheets to the wind. You stiffen before answering. “Sorry, is Marnie around?” You ask in your best apologetic voice. 

“Not right now, check Lewis' or something.” He mumbles, closing the door in your face. Well you know she's not there, so where should you look? Not really knowing, you simply stand at Marnie's door, and scan the immediate area. Leah's cabin? No you doubt they're that close. The secret forest is also a no-go this late at night. Your gaze finally looks back towards town, and your eye is caught be a faint light coming from one of Marnie's barns.

Even more noticeable, is the door that is left just open enough to allow said light to escape. That's likely where she is, and so you head towards the nearby fence. It is easy enough to vault over, and you head directly to the open door. Inside it is surprisingly stuffy, and the scent of stale hay lingers in the air. Some faint chatter can be heard, but precise words are a struggle to make out. You walk further in, and behind a wooden half-wall sitting on a pile of hay is Marnie herself. 

She looks little worse for wear, that is until you spy the can of beer in her hand. “Hey.” She greets faintly, taking a deep sip from the can. You say nothing in response, simply raising a brow and pointing at the can. “Shane keeps a stash here in the barn, thinks I don't know.” She explains, though that's not really what you meant. 

“I didn't take you as someone who drinks away their problems.” You explain, earning a shrug. “I really thought Lewis would be willing to get more serious.” She says, still nursing her can of beer. “There's plenty of fish in the sea you know.” You share the proverb, before gesturing for Marnie to make some room beside her. Thankfully she does, and you sit beside her in the hay. There's not an awful lot of room, and your leg is pressed against hers. 

“Most men are a little young for me here...” She trails off, seemingly locked into being with Lewis or nobody. “You really think so? There's plenty of guys who like older women.” You reveal. “Like who?” Marnie asks with doubt lacing her tone. “Well, I know I do.” You confess, suddenly getting interested in the wooden wall beside you. 

A moment of silence sits between you, broken only by the light snores of nearby cows. “Do you like me?” She asks carefully after some time. It is an interesting question, and you're not entirely sure how to answer it. You already know that Marnie craves an emotional relationship more than a physical one, something you're not exactly good with. Just before the question hangs for too long, you answer as honestly as you can. 

“I find you attractive yeah.” You admit. “But to be honest, well, I'm not ready for anything serious.” You quickly elaborate, not wanting to disappoint the poor woman for the second time that night. Marnie places the beer she is drinking on the floor, and cuddles closer to you. “This might be the beer talking but, does that mean you'd be interested in-” You quickly raise a hand to stop her sentence, which she does. 

“Not tonight.” You insist, despite your hormones starting to stir your cock to attention. “T-then tomorrow?” She asks hopefully. Your mind is desperately telling you to gently let her down, but your raging erection demands you agree. “I'd like that.” You reveal, and Marnie almost squeals with delight. “Tomorrow then, on your farm. I'll come visit alright.” She lays out her plan, and you can only agree. 

With her spirits renewed, Marnie gets to her feet. You're left sitting on the hay by yourself, as you watch her walk away. Silently you scold yourself. Tomorrow is certainly going to prove to be an interesting day...

The following morning, and you wake up nice and early. It's safe to claim you've got the hang of your morning routine, and by Ten AM you're already wrapping up the watering of your crops. Of course the sprinklers you've installed are also to thank for that. You just finish watering the last of your watermelons, when a guest approaches the edge of your crop field.

“Morning!” Marnie cheerfully greets, and you're reminded of your vague promise yesterday. Notably, she's not wearing her usual attire. She instead wears a pastel orange sleeveless top, as well as a black pair of shorts. It's amazing how much more impressive her bust looks with just a simple change of clothes. The work she puts into her exercise group every week really shows with her legs too, honestly it's hard to think why she covers herself up so much... You shake your head, now is not the time to be getting lost in such thoughts. 

“Good morning.” You return her greeting, flashing your best neighbourly smile. “I want to apologize for last night, I think you may have seen me in some poor lighting.” She admits, her cheeks going a little pink. “I-if you like, we can forget what we spoke about.” She offers nervously, maybe thinking you've already moved on.

“Mighty kind of you, but I could do with a friendly chat after all this work.” You admit, gesturing to your fully watered fields. “Okay!” She loudly, and quickly agrees. You gesture for her to follow you, and you head towards your home. Just to the left, you head to a dark green chest. With some care, you store your tools inside it, and head to the entrance to your home. 

From reflex alone, you wipe your boots on the welcome mat just before the door. Boots clean enough, you re-enter you home, holding the door open for Marnie. “What a gentleman.” She says, following you inside. Easily, you slip off your boots and kick them to the side. “Make yourself at home.” You say kindly, heading to your bedroom.

The whole house has only been expanded for the past few days, but simply having a separate room for your bed is a god send. You may lack any real furniture, but Marnie doesn't complain when you invite her to sit with you on your bed. She takes a seat beside you, making a point to rub her shoulder against your own. 

“So, I guess we should talk about last night?” Marnie asks softly. “We could.” You agree with a nod. “Or, if you'd rather, we can pick up where we left off instead.” You suggest. “It's up to me?” She asks, sounding shocked. You simply nod. “I... I would like to continue from where we left off.” She reveals after a moment, looking down at the floor. 

“Then if I remember rightly, you were asking if I'd be interested in doing something.” You prompt her. “Do I have to ask? I was drinking at the time...” She reminds you, still looking at the floor. “In all fairness, I don't know exactly what you were going to say.” You can't help but tease her a little. Finally, she lifts her gaze from the floor in order to look at you. “Are you interested in sex?” She asks quickly, barely distinguishing between each word. A beat passes. “With me I mean.” She quickly clarifies.

“Yeah, sounds fun.” You answer with a grin. “G-good.” She states. An awkward moment passes before Marnie sighs. “I'm not usually the lead.” She reveals. Well, that's not really a problem, and you say as much. Before she can say anything else, you take her hand. Grinning all the while; you move her hand, and place it to rest on the bulge showing through your trousers. 

Marnie goes completely red in the face, stuttering half-formed words. The whole sight is quite cute. “Just relax, and do what feels fun.” You offer calmly, wanting Marnie to get over this little bump so both of you can get to having fun. Hell, you've not even taken your cock out yet, and she's acting flustered.

Gulping, Marnie seems to steel herself. Faintly, she runs her hand over the bulge in your trousers. It doesn't exactly feel amazing, but your blood certainly begins to boil. Either desiring more, or wishing to hurry things along. Marnie moves her hand upwards, gripping the hem of your trousers. 

At her own slow pace, she pulls them down just enough to show the tent in your underwear. Her hands let go of you, and she slides off of the bed with ease. She is now on her knees, moving herself, so she rests between your legs. Grabbing your trousers once more, she moves them fully to the floor. With nothing but your underwear hiding away your manhood, Marnie switches to herself. Easily, she removes her top, and throws it to the side. Her bra is simple, and black, though it looks like it struggles to contain her bust. It doesn't matter for too long, as she soon removes that too. Tossing it to join her top. 

“Wow.” You can't help but comment. Marnie shakes her head, but you spot the smile tugging at her lips. Her hands are on you again, this time pulling down your underwear. She gets them off you easily, leaving your cock free for her to see. Audibly she gulps, looking at your cock. “S-so what would you like me to do?” She asks with a hint of hesitation. It's not a question you're used to hearing.

“What would you like to do?” You ask in return, a cheap cop-out, but probably the safest answer. She places a hand on your inner thigh, causing excitement to shoot through you. “Usually we just jump straight in.” She reveals, and no doubt she's talking about her experiences with Lewis. “So do you want to get right to it then?” You ask. She shakes her head as her answer. 

Well, you've never been given free rein to ask to do something before, and with her massive breasts only one thing comes to mind. “Okay, stop me if you're not interested.” You begin, and Marnie is listening intently. “Could you use your tits to, well you know?” You ask with little tact. A moment passes, and you fear you may have ruined any chance of things going forward. Then Marnie chuckles. “My, I've never done anything like that before.” She reveals. “Alright, I'll try.” She says with a look of determination.

A little shuffling later, and your cock is buried between Marnie's breasts. “Like this?” She asks, tilting her head cutely as she looks up at you. “Yeah.” You answer easily. Honestly, simply having your cock nestled between her pillowy mounds feels like heaven. The only downside to Marnie's impressive assets, is the tip of your cock barely pokes out the top of her cleavage. Still, you're not exactly going to complain.

“So, I just move up and down yes?” She asks to be sure, and again you nod. And that's when she starts to move her breasts along the length of your member. It's a slow, and steady pace, though it feels off. That is until you start to leak pre. The fluid is slowly spread along your length, as well as between your lover's cleavage; granting you a smoother passage. 

The weight of her bust bouncing up and down your length proves too potent. Honestly you thought you would last longer, but the sensation drives you to a quick and sudden climax. With no warning, you cock twitches as you shoot your load. With nothing to impede its path, your cum shoots into the air, before landing on and coating Marnie's breasts.

“Oh!” Marnie exclaims with some surprise, clearly anticipating your climax even less than yourself. She releases your cock from between her tits, and looks up at you with a frown. “Ah, you're all spent.” She comments. “Just give me a minute and I'll be ready again.” You assure her, grinning at the “Oh” Shape her lips form. 

True to your word, you cock is still hard and ready to go once more. You're about to vocalize your readiness, when Marnie is suddenly on her feet. Before you can ask anything, she puts a hand on your chest. A bit of force is applied, and you understand what she wants. With no fuss, you lie backwards, and shimmy a little so your feet no longer touch the floor.

A moment passes, and nothing else happens. You lift your head up to look at Marnie, and it becomes clear what is happening. She holds her panties in her hand, black and simple just like her bra. Noticing you looking, she flings the clothing at you. It lands on your chest, and the now fully naked Marnie gets onto the bed.

She places a knee either side of your waist, and your vision is taken up by her form. “It's been a while since I've been on top, so don't laugh okay.” She says softly, and you nod. Why someone would laugh you're not sure, but there's no need to delve deeper into her words right now. 

With a deep breath, Marnie lowers herself down. You feel her entrance brush against your cock as she comes to a stop. Teasingly, she rubs herself against your length, and you let out a gasp of delight. Just as quickly as she began, her warmth leaves you. And then, with no warning. She plunges your cock straight into her hole, hilting out on your length in an instant. Both of you gasp at the sudden sensation. Her pussy is tight, and warm, and desperately you buck your hips to encourage her to move. 

But no, things are going at her pace. In fact, it is not until you stop your movements that she begins to lift herself off of you. With nothing more than your tip inside, she then slams herself down once more. You can not help it, and you do not care. You simply moan freely with each of her movements. She continues to take you inside her at the slow pace, always taking the entirety of your length. 

The pair of you are sweaty, and panting after some time. “I'm there!” Marnie cries, and you feel her pace quicken, if only by a fraction. Not a second later, and you feel her tight hole somehow grow tighter. It twitches non-stop, and Marnie moans as she stops in her tracks. The spasms of her pussy push you over the edge yourself, and for the second time today you cum.

Easily, Marnie slides off of your cock. Your seed noticeably leaks from her. Once free, she moves only slightly as she lies down, resting her weight on top of you. You can't help but smile dumbly, and wrap your arms around the rancher. After a minute of post-coital bliss, Marnie stirs. “Mmm, can you go again?” She asks quite suddenly. Your cock is definitely spent, but you can't deny that you're still hard. “Maybe?” You answer with uncertainty. Marnie moves ever so slightly, rubbing her womanhood against you reawakening cock. 

Yes, that does the trick. “We've got all day right? I'm going to make the most of it!” Marnie declares, and odd sense of youthful vigour radiating from her. With an audible gulp, you prepare yourself for the paces you're about to be run through.

\---

Several hours later, and you lie in bed. You're still completely naked, and an equally nude Marnie lies snuggled in your arms. True to her word, she rode you mercilessly until late afternoon. Your cock may be sore, and it may be several days until you can even get it up again. But one thing's for sure, having a woman asleep in your arms is a surprisingly pleasant feeling. 

It's enough to make you strongly consider settling down...


	5. The carpenter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After installing a new Slime hutch, a crack appears in the wall. Thankfully, Robin is ready and willing to fix it. Unfortunately, she's attacked by a rather curious slime in the process...

Fall is well underway, and you've recently branched out into a new money-making venture. An extremely lucky encounter with a rare form of slime in the mines led to you obtaining an iridium ingot. On its own, the ingot is not particularly valuable. But, giving it to Robin alongside some other materials made it possible to have your own slime hutch. 

It is during your morning rounds that you decide to check on your hutch for your yields. Inside, an incubator is hard at work hatching another egg. Marlon from the adventurer's guild was kind enough to loan it to you, at least until you get on your feet. It's the result of this machine that spawned the half a dozen slimes rushing towards you. 

Mercifully, as a reward for slaying so many slimes in the past, Marlon gifted you a slime-tamer ring. Against wild slimes it truly seemed pointless, as they are easy enough to dispatch. It has however proved invaluable when trying to deal with your own brood. 

The slimes whack against you harmlessly as you walk the perimeter of the building, inspecting the walls for any signs of wear. Good thing you do as well, as you notice a sizeable crack begin to form in the western wall. You can't help but grimace. Robin warned you it may happen, but still you were hoping to get lucky.

Fortunately, Robin did tell you to simply let her know if that's the case, and she'd fix it in no time. Wasting no time, you leave the hutch, heading towards Robin's home. Robin greets you warmly as you enter, though her smile falters when you mention the cracks. “Oh dear, well I'm free today. I can get it patched in no time!” She declares quite cheerfully, and you are left waiting at her counter while she fetches her tools.

With tool-bag in hand, she returns. Gesturing for you to lead the way, you exit her home. “See, sometime the aura the iridium gives off doesn't quite coat the whole building.” Robin begins to explain, and you listen intently as you walk. “But, as long as we keep any holes from appearing while the iridium sets in, it won't be a problem. Good thing you took my inspection advice to heart!” She finishes with some praise, and you chuckle softly.

Your journey is quickly over, and you stand outside the hutch. Robin is about to enter, when you place a hand on her shoulder to stop her. “Oh, want to borrow this so the slimes don't bother you?” You ask, pointing at your ring. Robin however, shakes her head. “I'll be fine, slime's aren't that tough.” She says with confidence. While you've taken a beating from slimes ganging up on you before, you assume Robin simply has more experience than you, so allow her to enter unchallenged. 

With a sense of responsibility, you stand outside by the door with sword in hand. Should Robin make any sound of distress, you won't hesitate to cull your slimes. Good thing you are prepared too, because shortly after you hear a sharp yelp from within. Quick as you're able, you're inside the hutch. Your eyes scan for Robin, who sits by the damaged wall, clutching her stomach. 

Swiftly, you're by her side. You squat down beside her, and examine her stomach. There is a small patch of pink slime coating her top, being made to look worse by her hand squishing the liquid in further. Other than messy hands and clothes, all seems fine at least. “You alright?” You ask anyway. Shakily, she nods her head. “Y-yeah, that little one got me by surprise is all.” She responds, nodding her head at the small pink blob dashing about the enclosure.

“Never seen a pink slime before.” She mentions casually, before getting to her feet with a bit of assistance. “Ugh, this feels awful.” She says with a frown. Having been coated in slime many a time, you can relate to how she feels. “I've got a shower if you want to remedy that.” You offer. “Very kind, but I'd still have to put this back on.” She say, motioning to her top. “You can borrow one of my shirts, it's not a problem.” You suggest. 

That earns a chuckle from the carpenter. “What would people think if they saw me in your clothes?” She asks sceptically. You can't help but roll your eyes. “Probably you needed a change of clothes while working here.” You answer simply. Robin sighs. “Oh alright, this is quite horrible.” She finally relents, and you escort her from the hutch. 

It's not far to your actual home, and you open the door for Robin. You point out which door leads to your bathroom, and she mumbles a thanks. “You'd better not peak!” You hear her call as she disappears from sight. Like you need a scandal of that scale. No, you focus on heading to the wardrobe in your bedroom. A quick rummage, and you find a simple, black shirt. You take it, and lay it out on your bed. 

A new top secured, you head to your recently furnished living room. You take a seat on your comfy, blue sofa, settling in to watch some mind-numbing T.V as you wait for Robin. Or, that was the plan. You get to your feet as you hear a loud thud come from your bathroom. Briskly you walk towards it, and knock on the door loud, and hard. “Robin, you alright!?” You yell through the door. Several seconds go by, and still no answer.

You grit your teeth. To hell with how it might look, you move back a few steps. With all your might, you ram your shoulder into the door, forcing it open. With no time to celebrate such a feat, your eyes quickly scan for Robin. She lies on the floor, eyes closed. “Robin?” You ask cautiously, unable to stop your eyes from admiring her naked form. It is then you notice her hand covering her groin, and fingers moving dexterously around it. 

A low moan escapes for her, and that is when you realize she's not in any trouble. She doesn't seem to be aware of your presence. That, or she simply does not care. You clear your throat. “I guess you're okay.” You just about mumble, and turn to leave. “Stop!” Robin cries, and you freeze. You raise your hands up in surrender. “I didn't see anything!” You quickly protest. 

The sound of Robin getting to her feet resonates through the room, and every muscle in your body clenches in anticipation of retaliation. You feel both the warmth and wetness of Robin's soaked form presses into your back. Just when you're about to say something, her arms coil around your waist. “I need something, right now.” She purrs, before nibbling gently on your ear. You yelp in surprise, and her hands tug at your belt. She must have done this before, as it's off in seconds. “R-robin wait.” You protest once more, though it's quite ineffective. 

Instead of stopping, or even slowing. Robin tugs at your trousers, and they drop to the floor. Any thought of struggling quickly leaves your mind as her hand gropes the front of your underwear. A little teasing before the main event, as her hand slides behind the cloth protecting your manhood. You gasp as she takes a firm hold of you. “This is what I need.” She purrs again, giving your meat a single stroke. 

With a little force, she bends your body forward, eventually getting you to your knees. You're practically on all fours when she let's go of your cock. With seemingly practised ease, she soon has you facing her. “Good boy.” She praises, looking you in the eyes. Staring into them, you notice her pupils are wide, and she seems to be in a trance of some kind. 

Unfortunately, there's not much you can do about it. Once again, with force, she pushes you all the way to the ground. The hard tiles of your bathroom floor is not the most pleasant of surfaces to lie on, but you have little choice, as Robin is promptly atop of you. She straddles you, wearing an almost sadistic grin. “Now be good for me, and just lie there.” She orders, and its embarrasses you to admit that it only fuels the heat of passion in your loins. 

Taking your silence, and lack of movement as compliance. She lines your cock up to her womanhood. A gasp escapes you, as she hilts herself on your member in one sudden movement. She gasps herself, either not expecting your size, or simply out of relief. There's barely any time to get used to her tightness, as she almost instantly begins to bounce herself up and down your shaft. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Don't you dare stop!” She cries in pure pleasure, despite you not doing a thing. You're not about to complain though, taking a primal pleasure in watching her moderate breasts jiggle in time with her bounces. All good things must come to an end though, as all too soon you feel your body getting ready to finish. You let out little more than a grunt, as your seed begins to shoot inside Robin's depths. 

Robin comes to sudden stop, and rests her hands on your shoulder. She stares down at you with a look of dismay. “Already?” She asks with more than a little disappointment. You can already feel your own seed leaking from her, and coating your still stiff cock. 

Her look of dismay changes back to that wicked smile. “I'm not stopping until I'm done.” She warns, and despite your cock still being tender, she straightens back up. You valiantly endure the first few seconds of her riding your recently spent cock, and by some miracle you overcome the obstacle. Your cock stands at full attention inside her once more. The tenderness is still there of course, but it's overpowered by pleasure.

It seems Robin is in desperate need of relief, as gone is the gentle, almost playful pace she started with. No, now she is fucking herself with your member full force. In an attempt to steady her even a little, you find yourself gripping her by the hips. A few minutes is all she needs at this new pace, as her snatch tightens and twitches around you. Without slowing down, she wails in pleasure as she rides her orgasm. 

It's over in a matter of seconds, and she lets your cock slide out of her. Without a word, she brings her body to rest on top of your own. She places her head just to the side of your neck. You're about to ask what exactly she's doing, when you hear her begin to snore softly. Seriously? You sigh, guess there's nothing for it but to wait.

It must have been an hour, when Robin finally stirs. She lifts her head, and blinks her eyes several times to get rid of any sleep that remains. Once she's fully awake, her eyes lock with yours. And that is when she screams. 

She scrambles off you, not being too careful and landing a few notable knocks on your torso. “Ow.” You say, though more to let her know that hurts rather than from the amount of pain. “Sorry.” She says sheepishly, trying to not look anywhere but your face. “C-can you pull your pants up.” She asks, choosing to look at a wall. Right, you forgot about that. You get to your feet, and pull up your underwear and trousers.

Your clothes are all soaked from Robin's wet body at this point, but that's not the pressing issue. “So, you err, back to normal?” You ask, not sure exactly how to phrase things. “... Yes.” She answers after a moment. She looks like she's about to tear up, and you honestly have no idea how to help. 

“We should forget this happened.” Robin says, breaking the awkward silence that sits between the two of you. Curious as to what exactly came over her, you want to ask at least a few questions. But, you decide to simply nod an agreement. “You should finish your shower, I've left some spare clothes on my bed.” You explain, heading towards the door. “I'm going to head to the lake or something, you just take your time.” You say as a farewell, leaving Robin alone.

Heading towards the lake South of your farm, you contemplate just what exactly came over Robin. It must have had something to do with the slime that attacked her, but there's no way of telling. You continue to brood all the way to the lake, where you sit and while away the rest of the daylight hours...


	6. Feast of the Winter Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first year in Stardew Valley is coming to an end, and it is the final festival of the year. You don't expect your secret gift to be more than a simple gesture, but that changes when your secret friend ends up being none other than Jodi. You have to stay up late to receive your "Real gift" but there's no doubt it will be worth it...

The 25th of Winter, better known as the feast of the winter star in the valley. You find yourself walking towards the town centre, a carefully wrapped gift in hand. Lewis informed you by letter that your secret friend is Maru, and knowing her pretty well you saved a gold bar just for her. A tingle of excitement positively runs through you as you anticipate the reaction you'll get from the gift.

First though, you have to actually show up! Entering the town, you're greeted by the sight of the large tree, decorated from top to bottom in colourful lights and bobbles. Unsurprisingly, it is topped with a large golden star. Man-sized candy-canes also decorate the town. For a brief moment you consider licking one, but rationalize that they're probably not made of anything edible. 

“Ah there you are.” Lewis greets unenthusiastically. “The feast will begin shortly, don't forget to visit your secret friend.” He informs you, before leaving you to your own devices. With everyone gathered, it's a little hard to spot Maru. However, the rest of her family sits at one of the closer tables. You head towards it, thinking it's a safe bet they know where she is.

Robin offers a light smile as you approach, your little encounter long being forgiven, and forgotten. “Hi there, you're welcome to join our family table if you want some company.” She offers. You shake your head, politely declining the generous offer. “I just need to find Maru.” You state, and as luck would have it, she arrives at the table the moment you speak her name. 

“Sorry, I was just chatting with Penny.” She apologizes you her parents, before looking at you. “Just in time, I'm your secret friend this year.” You explain, and the girl's eyes lights up. “Here.” You say, handing her your carefully wrapped gift. “Thanks!” She says, before ripping the packaging apart. A gasp escapes her as the metal shines in the light of day. “You shouldn't have, these are expensive!” She exclaims, wrapping her arms around your neck to pull you into a hug. 

You wrap your own around her, and give her a light squeeze. “Not for someone who digs around in the mines, I'm glad you like it.” You say honestly, and let go of her. She does the same, and moves onto examining the item. “The things I will be able to do with this...” She begins to devolve into mutterings that you can't keep up with. You're not quite sure how to move on from her. 

“You should head off, she'll be laying out her plans for a little while.” Robin says with a giggle. It's nice to hear her happy again. You nod a thanks, and head off to speak with the rest of the town folk. After a little walk, you're collared by a smiling Jodi. 

“Hey, I'm your secret gift-giver this year.” She says sweetly, and you can't help but smile. She hands you a pastry on a tray, and it's still hot to the touch. A quick sniff, and you realize it's sweet. “I know a thing or two about baking, and I put special effort into this blackberry cobbler.” She explains. “I appreciate it.” You say in thanks, and your mouth begins to water at the thought of eating it. 

You look around for somewhere to place it and try a slice, when Jodi gets incredibly close to you. “That's just for now, wait by your front door at midnight for your real gift.” She all but whispers, and winks as she retreats a more respectful distance from you. You gulp, watching her walk back to her family's table. Whatever she has planned, you're already sure you'll love it.

The time passes slowly from there on as you make idle talk with the residents of Pelican town. Your mind after all is only on one thing, and it only grows more focused when you lock eyes with Jodi; who gives you a wink every time. 

Not soon enough, Lewis calls for everyone to be seated. You take a chair beside Emily, who invited you to sit with her. “Alright, I hope everyone was happy with their secret-gifts!” He declares happily, and a chorus of affirmation echo from everyone. “Good, now without further ado. Let's enjoy this feast Gus has so wonderfully prepared!” He finishes, taking his own seat next to Marnie, who looks a little uncomfortable. 

The moment he is seated; everyone begins to reach at the array of food in front of them. The few turkeys were the first victims, quickly being cut apart and shared amongst various people. You notice a plate of burgers untouched close by, and opt to go for those. You grab two, and put them on your plate. Bringing the first to your lips, you take a big bite. It tastes identical as the burgers from the Summer fair, and the spiciness of Gus' special sauce is the perfect compliment. 

You never thought you'd be eating burgers on such a day, but you've had a weakness for the dish for quite some time. “Enjoying that?” Emily asks with a playful tone, and you nod your answer. Your mouth being too full to open after all. She chuckles softly, sliding a plate full of veggies in front of you. Not too subtle, but you can't blame her. You swallow the meat currently in your mouth, before giving her a thank-you. 

The meal is over almost as quickly as it started. Lewis once more motions for attention, and all eyes are on him. “Thank you friends for joining together today, now our feast is over please enjoy the rest of the festivities.” He says. On cue, most people begin to pile their plates. You act no differently, placing your used cutlery and plates in a neat pile at the end of the table. “That was nice, we should do this more often.” Emily says, and you tilt your head wondering what she means.

“Eating together of course!” She says cheerfully, almost as if she read your mind. “I wouldn't mind.” You admit, and Emily begins to run through a list of plans. “I've still got a few chores to take care of on the farm.” You tell the little lie. “But please, write to me when you want to hang out!” You suggest in earnest. “Of course.” She replies with a smile, and heads off towards her home.

While your trek is a little longer, you do the same. The moment you're on your property, your dog comes racing toward you. You squat down to give him a scratch behind the ear. “I've got company tonight boy, you good with playing outside?” You ask, and the dog looks at you, only to wag its tail. You chuckle. “Thanks pal.” You say, and get back to your feet.

Nothing else to do now, but wait until midnight.

The time goes by agonizingly slow, but at last the clock turns to midnight. You hear footsteps approaching from the path, and you tilt your head to look towards it. Two people are heading towards you, and while it's safe to assume one of them is Jodi. It is hard to identify them. 

They eventually step into the light of your farm, and you easily make out the faces of Jodi and Caroline. Curiously, they wear bulky jackets which obscure most of their figure's from view. “Evening, it's a little chilly out here.” Jodi greets, and you instantly make your way to the door. You hold it open, and gesture for them to enter. They do with thanks, though Caroline looks more than a little embarrassed by the situation. 

“What's with the get-ups?” You ask, unable to keep the question to yourself. “Needed to keep your surprise hidden for a little longer.” Jodi teases with a smirk. “Y-yeah.” Caroline adds, certainly more nervous than her companion. “So, how much longer do I need to wait?” You ask. Jodi playfully puts a finger to her chin as if in thought. 

“Can we get a please?” She asks with a teasing tone. You think for a second, before smirking. “Please may I see what you're hiding?” You ask. The second the words leave your mouth, she opens her coat, and lets it fall to the floor. It's impossible to keep your mouth closed, as you examine her from head to toe. She wears nothing but her bra and panties. They are red, and lined with white fluff. Clearly meant to be a take on a traditional Santa's outfit, only for more sexy occasions. 

Blood rushes straight to your groin, and despite the lengths Jodi went through to acquire such an outfit; you want nothing more than to rip it off. “Glad you approve.” She says mischievously, eyes not so subtly staring at your tenting crotch. “Caroline, would you like to show off yours too?” She asks, turning to her friend. You also turn to look at her, eager to see what she's decided to wear. Rather cutely, her face is beet-red, and nerves seem to have got the better of her.

Jodi lets out a soft sigh, closing the gap between herself and Caroline. “He's seen you naked more or less.” She says, putting her hands on Caroline's shoulders. “It's still nerve-wracking.” Caroline replies. A small movement with Jodi's hands, and Caroline closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath, before she too sheds her coat. It drops to the floor with a thud, though your eyes remain glued to Caroline's frame. 

Caroline's outfit was a little less out there than Jodi's, being a simple red and white pattern; reminiscent of a candy cane. It was however, much more revealing than Jodi's, barely keeping her breasts contained, and you can definitely see her pubic hair poking out the top of her panties. “D-does it look good?” She asks, looking at the floor. “Of course it does.” Jodi answers for you, and your quick to nod in agreement. 

“So, where's the bedroom?” Jodi purrs, and you point her in the right direction. She heads to where you point, and Caroline follows closely. You're about to follow suit, when an idea strikes you. Heading towards the kitchen, you open your fridge. Sitting in there, mixed in with a variety of pre-prepared dishes; is none other than a bottle of Ancient fruit wine. Something you've been saving for a special occasion, and you fail to think of a more apt way to describe what's about to happen. With haste, you grab three wine glasses from the kitchen. Something Robin included when she built it, you never really thought it would come in handy.

You make your way to your bedroom. Jodi is lying on the bed, looking relaxed. While Caroline sits beside her, looking unsure of what to do. Both look at you, and Jodi's face lights up when she sees the familiar shaped of the bottle you hold. “Is that for us?” She asks, and you nod. You place the glasses down on the small side-table you have by your bed. With a twist and push, you uncork the wine bottle. Without spilling a drop, you fill each of the glasses half full, leaving the bottle open beside the glasses.

Jodi takes a glass immediately, and gives it a testing sniff. “I'm not quite sure what that is, but it smells quite sweet.” She describes the scent, and Caroline reaches over her to grab a glass. Unlike Jodi, she takes an immediate sip. It's followed with a light gasp, and she stares at the drink in wonderment. “That's so... Wow.” She says, taking another sip. You chuckle softly, before taking the last glass. Opting to copy Caroline, you bring it to your lips. You take a small testing sip, and realize it tastes of a mixture of several berries, blueberry being the most over-powering. No wonder why it's worth so much, you quickly drink the rest of your glass. You place the now empty glass back on the side table. 

Looking towards your two guests, you grin devilishly. “Now then, what are we going to do?” You taunt. Jodi places her glass back beside your own, before shooting you a smile. “Well now, I have a few ideas.” She purrs, and it does nothing but make your cock pulse with anticipation. “I have one idea I've been toying with.” Caroline chimes in, and both yourself and Jodi look at her. “Really? Let's hear it.” Jodi says softly. 

Caroline clears her throat. “Don't laugh.” She cautions, and you nod alongside Jodi. “I remember seeing a certain film when I was younger, the two women in it lay on top of each-other; head between the others thighs.” She explains, and nothing about her description so far has turned you off. Even Jodi looks intrigued. “And, well. The two women licked each-other. That's when the man came in.” She continues, and your ears perk up at that. “Well, he wanted to join in, and both the women liked him so, he did. It was kind of up to him what he'd do, and the two women just went along with it.” She finishes with a nervous chuckle. Both you and Jodi exchange a look. 

“I'm not about to talk my way out of this, but...” You begin. “Porn is not the best basis to try something from.” Jodi finishes for you. Jodi then mumbles something to herself which you don't quite catch. “Oh, you think it won't work?” Caroline asks. Jodi shrugs. “I don't know, I just don't want you getting your hopes up.” She explains, earning a pout. 

“I'll be honest, I didn't know you were interested in other women Caroline.” You add, picking a different reason against her idea. “I never really had the chance to find out if it could be fun, and the idea does get me all excited.” She confesses. You're not about to argue that further, after all you likely want this more than the others.

“Oh fine.” Jodi relents. “But I don't want you to laugh if I'm not good at it.” She warns Caroline, who simply nods. With a rough direction decided, it's time to move on, and you're painfully overdressed for what is to come. You swiftly begin to strip your clothes, discarding each article to the floor. As you do so, Caroline gets atop of Jodi. You're left in just your underwear, when Jodi's arms wrap around Caroline, and she undoes her bra with ease. Like you, she tosses the piece of clothing to the floor. 

“I really expected him to be stripping me.” She muses with a chuckle, as Caroline works on removing Jodi's own bra. Soon enough, all of you are left with only underwear on. “If we want to do this, you two should probably shift a little.” You explain. “Oh?” Caroline asks with a raised brow. “Well, if you lie with your head here.” You begin, pointing to the side of the bed away from the pillows. “Then when you're, enjoying each other.” You say uneasily, it's quite awkward to discuss this kind of thing. “I can just do whatever.” You finish weakly, though at least Caroline agrees with you, as she lies down flat with her head in your indicated position. 

Jodi gets off the bed, and quickly gets rid of her panties. You frown at being denied the job, but quickly get over it. Getting back on the bed, Jodi follows Caroline's lead, being careful as she places her knees either side of Caroline. “Does this look right?” She asks the room. “I'm not sure, the video wasn't really from this perspective.” Caroline answers, and you notice how she stares at Jodi's behind. “Well, as long as you both can reach each-other, it should work right?” You add in your own two-cents. That seems to satisfy Jodi, and she carefully lowers herself down. 

Her nipples brush against Caroline's stomach, causing her to tense. Jodi's face is inches from Caroline's panties. With a faint touch, she begins to pull them down. She gets them down to Caroline's knees before stopping. “Do some work now, and get rid of these.” She asks, and there's no doubt she's talking to you. You walk to that side of the bed, and look at Caroline's exposed pussy. It's already wet and ready, so much so you want to just dive right in. But no. Firs,t you grab the hem of Caroline's panties. With one easy motion, you get rid of the fabric.

Now the only one who's not naked is you. You grab your own underwear, and just when you're about to pull it down. Jodi clears her throat. “Why not watch for a little first?” She suggests with a purr, and it's not a bad idea. You do pull down your underwear a little, allowing you cock to spring free, but otherwise do nothing. “Caroline, are you ready?” Jodi asks, before letting out a surprised gasp. 

Already you can hear the sounds of Caroline lapping at Jodi's womanhood. “Warnings...” Jodi mutters with a hitched breath, before letting out a light moan. Well, two can play at that game. Jodi lowers her head, and her hair drops to hide Caroline's entrance from your view. Not a second later, and you hear Jodi's own oral ministrations on Caroline's all to ready snatch. A slutty moan from Caroline lets you know just how she feels about Jodi's work. 

It all gets a little too much for you, and you can't help but grab your cock, and give it a pump. “No, I can't just watch.” You say resolutely, closing the gap between yourself and Jodi's head. She looks up just in time to see your cock near her face, and she smirks in a sultry manner. Without words, she opens her mouth, and allows you to stick your length inside. Her mouth is warm and wet, and her tongue is all to eager to continue its workout. A few simple movements are all she does, and yet, it's enough to push you to your limits.

You close your eyes, and tense your legs in an attempt to stave off the oncoming orgasm. It's all for naught when Jodi goes all in, thrusting forward so your tip reaches the back of her throat. You groan in delight, and shoot your seed inside her waiting mouth. She swallows it easily, and you slide out of her mouth. You're about to retreat a little and catch your breath. “In the coat... Special treat...” She managed to say between heavy breaths, before she goes back down to play with Caroline. 

As much as you want to simply watch, and listen to the pleasure both your lovers grant each-other. You decide to check out what Jodi was talking about. With only slight hesitation, you leave the bedroom. Once in the living room, you spot both coats. A quick rifle through them, and only one thing can be found in any of the pocket. It's a small pill bottle with a symbol of an aubergine next to a peach on the label. You're not entirely sure what it means, so simply bring the bottle back with you to the bedroom. 

Back with the girls, and they're both oblivious to your movements. Their moans supplemented by the wet sounds of them licking each-other sensuously echoing around you. You stand back where you were before, not far from Jodi. “So what are these?” You ask with a raised voice, which thankfully does the trick as she stops to look up at you. “One pill, and you can stay hard no matter how many times you cum.” She explains easily, if breathily. Honestly you're sceptical, but you're pretty sure Jodi would never give you anything that would be harmful. 

Taking a chance, you unscrew the top. Tilting the bottle, you get one pill onto your hand. Caution thrown out the window, you pop the pill in your mouth and swallow. Its effects are almost instant as your used cock springs back to life as hard and ready as before. Jodi does not resume her servicing of Caroline, instead leaning slightly to the side. Her own entrance is still easily reached by Caroline, while Caroline's was now free of any obstructions.

It seems as if Jodi is fine with you taking Caroline first, and you fully intend to. A little shuffling is all you need to do to line up your tip to her hole. Teasingly, you brush your head against her folds, and she shivers in anticipation. Not wanting to keep her waiting, you inch forward, sliding your tip between her lower lips. Her hole grips your tightly, and you hesitate to move for a second.

It is soon overcome by your lust, and you pump your hips forward to bury more of your length inside her. A lust-filled moan escapes the green-haired beauty, and it's all the encouragement you need to push forward. Her walls yield to your cock, and you hilt inside her depths in short order. Jodi is not content with just watching the action, and she lowers her mouth back to Caroline's enticing snatch. She sticks out her tongue, and teasingly flicks the tip against Caroline's folds. “No...” She protests breathily, though you're sure she does not mean it. 

Your lust does not permit you to take a break, and so, you pull out of her. Allowing no time for rest, you rub your cock against the outside of Caroline's pussy, forcing Jodi to stop her lapping. A smirk appears on her face, and she plants a noisy kiss on your tip, pinning it in place. You grunt lightly, but stay still as Jodi explores your sensitive tip with her lips. “What are you doing down there?” Caroline asks, more evenly this time. 

Jodi moves ever so slightly, her lips moving on to caress your shaft. “Want me to fill you again?” You ask, becoming breathy yourself. For a few seconds, all you can here is the wet, almost licking noises of Jodi's work. “Please?” Caroline finally asks, and you lightly tap Jodi's head. She gets the message, and withdraws from your cock, though shoots you a pout. 

There's no time to pacify Jodi right now, and you slip your cock straight back inside Caroline. To your delight, her whole body shakes as you plunge as far as you can with one singly motion. Jodi hums to herself, content to watch you plough her friend. You see no reason to take things slow, and begin to piston in and out of her with vigour. 

Jodie rolls off Caroline, and watches just from the side. It's an odd turn of events, but the reasoning is soon clear. Your vigorous pace is halted when she wraps her legs around you tightly. You look down into her eyes, and they sparkle with hunger. Just as you're about to ask what she wants, she gives you a tug with her legs, throwing you off balance just a little. 

“When I let you go, I want you to finish me.” She speaks in a tone that offers no argument, and coming from such a usually passive woman; well, it's a massive turn on. Your words fail to form, and you answer with a nod. A second later, her legs let you go. 

Caroline looks at you expectantly, and you know exactly how you're going to finish this. First, you pull out of her, the grip of her walls clinging to you tightly to the last. Next, you grab hold of her legs, lifting them in the air, and apart enough to keep her entrance open. Looking down at her, you notice her lick her lips in anticipation when she clocks on to what you're doing. 

Moving your arms so you can hold onto her thighs, you let her legs rest over your shoulders. Re-positioning done, you line up your cock once more. “Three... Two...” There is no one, and you bury yourself once more inside her depths. Caroline begins to moan something, but the words are lost in her lust. The familiar sensation of your balls tightening overcome any thoughts of what she's saying. One final pump is all you need, and you stop to fire your load inside her.

“Yes! Yes!” Caroline all but screams in pleasure, and her whole body shakes as her hole tightens around you. Her screams continue as she rides her orgasm out, and her tightness relaxes enough to let you out. You pull out your cock, and a single strand of cum keeps the two of you connected. Caroline smiles warmly at you, before closing her eyes. You softly move her legs back onto the bed, and her breathing slows down to a steady pace. 

“Oh wow, you wore her out.” Jodi whispers, and that does appear to be the case. Your cock twitches, and you're hyper aware of it still being hard. Jodi shoots you a wink. “Caroline can have another go later.” She says huskily, and shifts, so she's on all fours facing away from you. Your eyes are naturally drawn to her buttocks, and she must know this, as she gives it a shake. A fire rekindles inside you, and you soon close the gap...

\- - -

Morning is heralded by the call of a rooster, and your eyes reluctantly open. Normally you would hurry to get up, and check on your crops. Today however, you are weighed down by something most pleasant. On your right, Jodi has her head resting on your shoulder, and her breasts push against your upper arm. On your left, Caroline is a little lower down, but no less comfortable. Her head rests just above your belly, and her arm is draped across you. 

Pinned between the two older, but beautiful women; you have no choice but stay there, and savour their cuddling. An hour passes, and a yawn sounds against your right ear. “Morning.” Jodi manages to greet groggily, and you try not to chuckle. Not a second later, and the weight on your torso lifts. Caroline kneels up, and stretches her arms to the sky. You make no secret of watching her, the stretching showing off her full figure. 

“What time is it?” Caroline asks after her own yawn. You look to the clock on your wall. “07:10.” You answer. “Mmm, Just under five hours then.” Caroline says, evidence of her tiredness lacing her tone. You're about to ask what she means, when she suddenly throws a leg over you. She rests her weight on your stomach, and she only needs to move a few inches to straddle your cock. 

“12:00 is when we need to head home.” Jodi whispers into your ear, sounding much more awake than Caroline. “Oh, before you continue.” Jodi says, clearly remembering something. Caroline makes a whining noise, but otherwise is quiet. “Kent's due home in the new year, so we only have three days left.” She explains, and you raise a questioning brow. “Sorry, I've known for a while, but no time ever seemed appropriate.” She says with a nervous giggle. 

Well, at least now you know. It looks like soon enough your encounters with Jodi will come to an end, it's almost enough to make you want to focus on Jodi rather than Caroline. Almost. “Then let's waste no more time!” You declare, and grab Caroline by the hips. She lets out a squeak, squirming to lower herself down your body...

The Feast of the Winter Star granted you a most spectacular evening, one that you won't soon forget. The new year is on the horizon, and though your time with some women was short, your time with other will continue to blossom. 

Jodi's husband returns from the war, safe if changed. True to her word, she stops seeing you in a sexual capacity. That is until her birthday, when Kent approaches you. Apparently Jodi is dropping hints at wanting to try a threesome, and you seem to meet most of her requirements...

Caroline may never be free of Pierre, but that matters less and less as time goes by. Her intimacy issues become less of a problem when she regularly meets with you to discuss 'gardening tips'.

Pam sticks to her usual schedule: Wake up, drive the bus, get drinking. Being the only way to access Calico Desert, you see her quite frequently. The trips to the desert are nothing special, and you pass the time with idle banter. The trips back however, are always another story. Tired from a perilous trip exploring the skull cavern, Pam insists you let her help you recharge. Her way of perking you up always involves a thirty-minute delay in leaving, and acts that put Pam's trucking days to shame!

Marnie officially leave Lewis, and comes to terms with being single. The lack of men her age in town gets her down from time to time, but the occasional roll in the hay with you sees her perking back up. One day, you overhear the warrior Marlon mention his interest in Marnie. While not exactly wanting to give up your intimate moments with her, you'd kick yourself for not steering her towards something akin to happiness. The effort bears fruit, and the pair eventually announce their engagement. You lose a lover, but you feel only happiness for the couple. 

Robin goes back to treating you like a regular customer, and friend. Of course, she still acts weird when building on your farm, though it's certainly not surprising. She spends time every trip to ask you questions, always ending up on the same one: “Is that little pink slime still around?” You never answer her, though perhaps you should find an excuse to have her work on the hutch again...

Whilst some of your lovers move on, others remain. One thing is for sure: You may not have a special place in their hearts, but you certainly do in their loins.


End file.
